


Bitter Moon

by MargaretFrost



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretFrost/pseuds/MargaretFrost
Summary: Love at first sight





	1. Chapter 1

Bitter Moon  
苦月亮

Warning:AU,underage

Love at first sight.

*

流行金曲的音乐声止住了，电波滋滋作响，频段跳动，可以模糊的听出正在播报有关某个海港的天气。海水被微风吹开了，阳光金粼粼地落在海面，浮动的波纹仿佛一条条肚皮泛白的梭鱼。在远离米特阿姨视线的角落，小杰坐在细细的围栏上，将脚悬空。在这偏僻的一隅，嬉闹的人声与阳光一同被阻挡在外，只有个中年男人无所事事地靠在围栏边抽烟，风来了一阵又一阵，火星四散，烟雾在空中徐徐流淌。“今晚会是个适合赏月的好天气。”他故弄玄虚，对小杰说，“因为我嗅到晴夜的味道。”

他仿佛被自己逗乐了，在说完后发出一阵粗哑的笑声。小杰也对他笑。海鸥从上空飞快俯冲，水鸭色的水面掠过一道雪白的影子。

“大叔说得没错。”他说，悬在半空中的脚踝晃啊晃的，将脸颊贴上泛凉的手臂，闭眼轻轻嗅着海风的味道。

邮轮提供丰盛的晚餐。雪白的桌布点燃用银烛台支起的蜡烛，将一盘盘鲜嫩的小羊排映衬得美味可口。灯光熄灭，只留下大厅中央幽暗的一束。四周花香弥漫，小型乐队悠悠地拉起一支曲子。米特阿姨喝了些酒，目光变得湿润而微醺。趁她在和身边的妇人谈话，小杰溜到外头去，从大厅侧门来到甲板。

海上的夜，失去温度的空气迅速变冷，邮轮巨大的身躯安静的剖开薄雾漂浮的海面。天空漆黑一片，并没有一丝晴夜的迹象，仿佛一张黑色丝绒帷幕兜住月亮和所有的星星。没有一丝光。

“你站在这里做什么？”  
小杰回过头去，猝不及防地与人鼻尖贴鼻尖。他一时失去平衡，向后踉跄几步，手腕被对方轻轻捏住。  
“没事吧。”  
与他年纪相仿的男孩对他笑，小杰假装没看见他眼里的揶揄。“我在看月亮。”他说，对方怔了怔，突然噗嗤笑出声来。“现在天上黑漆漆的，你在看哪里的月亮啊。”“现在没有，可是马上就会有了。”小杰认真地对他说。有水手从船舱里出来，一簇微光从门缝溜出，幽火般照亮他湿漉漉的脸颊，眼睛。也照亮对方的面孔。  
“有会月亮的，相信我。”  
窸窸窣窣，是衣物摩挲的声响。“你为什么这么肯定？”  
“因为我可以闻到。”小杰说，他在看男孩，男孩也在看他，一双玻璃般的眼睛莹莹地眨动，“今晚是晴夜的味道。”  
“你好奇怪。”男孩像是想笑，可小杰只是认真地看着他。“相信我！”他说。男孩不做声了。他们凝视对方许久，直至微光在黑暗中湮灭。

一股股暗潮汹涌，在深不见底的水面下安静地，缄默地拍打船身。“起风了。”小杰说。他们趴在船头的栏杆向外看，借由一点昏暗的光，看见黑魆的海水收起锋利獠牙，好似母亲怀抱初生的婴儿那样轻轻摇晃，泛起的细微波纹。好冷呀。他又说。身边的男孩发出一声鼻音，像在赞同。他们没有再说话，只是在沉默朝彼此挨凑近了点，两具年轻稚嫩的身体，暖烘烘的挨着，体温温热如同两只毛茸茸的小动物。

风起，云涌。

他们屏息凝神，就好像在目睹某种奇迹，视野所及之处，稀薄的白雾一缕烟似的散去，遮盖夜空的黑色帷幔滑落了，许多，许多星星再也兜不住，一股脑的掉下来，坚硬的棱角将天空划开一道口子，淅淅沥沥地淌出一轮月亮。

月光落在海面，随风上下起伏，在浪间洒下翻滚的珍珠。

“你看，我没有骗你。”

男孩又看向他，用与方才截然不同的目光将他注视。“你真的是靠闻的吗？”他问，眼睛亮晶晶，好像藏着星星，很是好奇又孩子气的。小杰朝他笑，勾起小指摇晃，“真的，骗你是小狗。”“真酷。”他吹了声口哨，手捉紧栏杆，将身体向后仰，月光落在脸颊，那里也染上月亮的颜色。“就像魔法一样。”他说。

有那么神奇吗。小杰想。在他的家乡，那些经验丰富的水手不仅能嗅到风中月亮的味道，还能根据胳膊上的汗毛判断天气的好坏。但男孩就这样看着他，脸颊因为雀跃而涨红了，就好像小杰做出比哥伦布更伟大，更杰出的贡献，在他的世界开疆破土之类的……他还从没被同龄人这样注视过！意识到这点，小杰心中也涌起一股自豪感。他决定对男孩保留这个小秘密。

“你饿了吗？”男孩问。

被他这么一问，小杰的肚子就咕咕叫起来，就好像吃晚餐已经是很久以前事了，方才在餐桌上吃得那点果子冻已经化在胃里，一点也不剩。

男孩神秘地朝他勾手指。“跟我来。”

他们潜入邮轮，像两只小小的鼷鼠，往全然陌生的里层走去。“忘记问了，你叫什么名字？”男孩说，“我叫奇犽。”

“我叫小杰。”  
“和我一样大？”奇犽问，“我今年13岁。”  
“我也是13岁。”

他们沿着长长的走廊走了好一阵，拐过几个弯，路过一扇扇几乎差不多的门，最后在其中一扇门前停下。门牌用他不认识的字母写着什么，小杰还在试图拼出音节，奇犽就已经把词读了出来，“是自助餐厅厨房的意思。”

“奇犽好厉害，我都不知道这是什么语言。”小杰由衷地夸赞。他在学校最讨厌的就是语言课。

奇犽的脸红了。瓷白的脸颊上浮起红晕。“这没什么吧。”他小声嘟囔着，那样子像是觉得有些难堪，又似乎有点高兴。

事实证明，踏出任何探险活动的第一步都伴有巨大的风险，他们在高高摞起的锅碗瓢盆中蹑手蹑脚，伺机寻找下手机会，只不过才偷偷摸走几块松饼就被厨师长发现，那个秃顶的法国男人气急败坏，跺着脚朝他们重重走来，像拎小鸡似的把他们丢出门外，口中还用法语赌咒着什么。

奇犽若无其事地拍拍裤子，朝紧闭的门做鬼脸。

“走吧，也够吃了。”他对小杰说，态度很是不以为然。

他们离开逼仄的船舱，来到一片露台，晚饭时间，这处在白日热闹非凡的场所在此刻陷入沉睡。他们坐在桌边分享战利品，将松饼和杯子蛋糕一块块摆出来。小杰偷偷抬头看奇犽一眼，看见对方兴致勃勃的侧脸。方才被厨师长捉住的时那股恐惧的余韵还在攫住他，心脏在胸腔砰砰跳动，像要蹦出嗓子眼。

“其实……我刚刚是有一点害怕的。”他说。

奇犽停下动作，抬头看向他，像是在等待他未说完的话。“但是也有点兴奋，特别是奇犽对我说快跑的时候，其实我已经明白了奇犽的意思，但还是晚了一步，他差一点就捉不住我们了。”小杰说，眼睛亮晶晶的，声音因为兴奋而微颤。“和奇犽一起玩好快乐，就好像在冒险一样。”小杰宣布道，他不知道此刻的自己看起来是怎样的，手撑在身体两侧，身后向后仰，脸庞被纯粹的快乐照亮了，他侧过脸想寻找奇犽的目光，对方却在视线即将相触撇开眼睛。

小杰好奇地凑过去，却又被躲开了。再尝试，这回连脑袋都垂到胸口。“奇犽？”他拖长尾音唤。面前的人还没有回应，一会儿，像是下定决心，抬起的脸颊是红红的，声音却很镇定。

“这个给你。”他从怀里掏出一样东西，长长的方形，用精美的绸缎包裹着，月光将纸盒上烫金的字母印得闪闪发光。

“这是什么？”

“只是糖果……算是月亮魔法的谢礼。”奇犽说，双手郑重地递到小杰面前，就好像在交付着什么重要的东西，他被这样的气氛感染，也不禁正襟危坐，模仿大人的模样从奇犽手中接过。

完成这场赠物交接仪式后，他们面面相觑，陷入一段不自然沉默。他本能的觉得就好像他们之间有什么改变了，就在方才，而小杰也说不出有什么不同，这突如其来的沉默让他的胃部奇怪地下沉，他张了张嘴，只想说些什么：“你——”

在身后，邮轮熄灭的灯光重新点亮，整个露台被照得好似白昼那般雪亮，门被推开，不远处传来阵阵脚步和熙攘的人声。咔哒，咔哒，舞会的魔法解除了。

奇犽看一眼身后，从椅子上跳了下来。“我得回去了。”他对小杰说，“或许明天，在这个露台上，我们可以继续一起玩。”他的声音淹没在盘旋升起的喧哗里，那么多人的声音，清晰得却像响在小杰耳边。

他坐在原处，注视奇犽远去的方向好久。有人陆续来到露台，头顶连串的灯星星般闪烁，侍者推来香甜的水果和美酒，不远处飘来悠扬的舞曲，清脆的笑声回荡着随风远去……他无知无觉，目光明亮地投向夜空，  
将薄薄的纸盒压在胸口。四周的喧嚣潮水般褪去，他听见心跳的声音。

*

声名远扬的月桂女神号邮轮从南安普顿出发，在大西洋六月的海面上起伏飘荡。这座由钢筋浇筑的庞然巨物，安静矗立在大海广袤的怀抱中。这是人类智慧的结晶，很难想象有这样一座海上孤堡，通体雪白，与空气一道在阳光下微光闪烁，海鸥在绕着通讯天线盘旋飞行，欢声笑语在天空中久久回荡。这座载满人类的邮轮，是海上绿洲，也是与世隔绝的伊甸园。恪尽职守的船员组成这座精密机器，有条不紊地提供各种周密服务，饕餮珍馐，因此，船上不分白昼黑夜，灯火彻夜通明，笙歌通宵达旦。

船票是金寄回来的，挂号信，上面贴满了不知道哪个小国的邮票，寄到米特阿姨手中的时候差点就错过登陆日期。薄薄的信封里只装了三张票和一张揉得破破烂烂的纸，令人沮丧的只有寥寥几行字，简言意骇地交代了船票的来历，要米特随便处置，这番无所谓的态度让米特差点当场将船票撕得粉碎。

“当然，米特阿姨最后还是没把船票撕掉，她总是这个样子，对金有再多怨言也只是嘴上说说。奶奶身体不好，所以米特阿姨就带着我来了。”小杰咬着吸管含含糊糊。

稍迟的午后，他们坐在泳池旁的巨大遮阳伞下喝冰镇果汁，将双脚浸在清凉的水池里。水面折射日光，泛起雪白的波浪，有人大笑着跃进水中，激起满池涟漪。

奇犽在一旁，手撑着脸颊。“金是做什么的？为什么他一直不回家？”

“我六岁的时候，在岛上遇见了凯特，他是我爸爸的学生。他告诉我金是个海洋生物保护专家。”  
“海洋生物保护专家是做什么的？”  
“我不知道。”小杰说，“凯特告诉我，金一年里有一半的时间漂在海上，追着鲸鱼的歌声跑。”  
奇犽克制住自己去问“什么是鲸鱼的歌声”的冲动，“听起来挺酷的。”  
小杰对他笑了。“是吧，我也这么觉得，动物保护学家听起来就很有趣，我也很喜欢动物。”

脚在水下晃啊晃，金粼粼的阳光碎开了，涟漪一圈圈荡漾。

他们呲溜呲溜吸着果汁，很快就将满满一杯喝完了，冰块碰撞杯壁，发出清脆声响。他感到奇犽那双蓝色的眼睛正专注的瞧着他，一副欲言又止的模样。

“怎么啦？奇犽一直在看我。”

奇犽白皙的脸颊上沾染些许热度，他的眼睛在阳光下晶莹地闪烁，令小杰想起米特阿姨脖子上那串的蓝宝石。那串蓝宝石，因为珍贵而被小心封存，只有盛大的节日才会被米特阿姨佩戴在细白颈项，小杰只看过它几眼，被那种造物主垂怜的美丽震撼，继而难以忘怀。他移开视线，假装不在意地看向别处。“是你看错了，我为什么要看你啊。”

小杰看着他涨红的脸颊，轻轻地，就好像有小鸟在胸膛扇动翅膀，柔软绒毛细细刮动心扉，激起一串绵密颤动。是喜悦。他不由得扬起嘴角，起了坏心，凑近那只烧红的耳朵，小声挪揄：“明明就有吧，我有看见。”

奇犽像只猫似的缩起脖子，结巴了一下，“那是你看错了！”

他看着奇犽恨不得跳起来离得远远的样子，噗嗤一下笑出声，“喂，你笑什么——不许笑了！”脸颊被奇犽的双手狠狠捏住，他痛得泪眼朦胧，看见眼前人张牙舞爪又脸颊通红的模样，不禁笑得更剧烈了。他笑得眼泪都出来了，还没来得及喘口气，就感到一阵天旋地转，然后是水咕噜咕噜灌进嘴里，他挣扎一番才浮出水面，咳出满口苦水，拂开黏在眼前的头发，从湿漉漉的睫毛里看见奇犽居高临下地俯视，对他得意洋洋地笑。

“怎么样，小杰，认输了吗？”

好一会儿过去了，奇犽并没有得到预想中的回应。小杰不说话了，原本翘在脑袋上的头发被打湿，软塌塌地落在眼睛上，让人看不清他的表情。奇犽突然不知所措起来。

“小杰？”他放低声音，小心翼翼地呼唤同伴的名字。还是不理他。奇犽慌张起来，他在泳池边蹲下，伸手想去碰碰小杰的肩膀，在即将碰触时又停下了，手悬在空中。他突然失去勇气，变得不敢去触碰了。

波光粼粼的水面倒映出他沉默的影子，一个失魂落魄的孩子，渴求却胆怯。孤零零的，幽灵般的小男孩的影子，蜷缩在阴影里，此时正伸长脖子，透过狭长的窗孔朝外看。

一只手捉住他的手腕，当他反应过来时，发现自己正浮在水面，而小杰就漂在他面前，灿烂地对他笑。

“我才不会输给奇犽呢。”

他这么说，轻轻鞠一捧水淋在奇犽头上。水顺着脸颊流淌下来，滑过睫毛，眼睛，从下颌一滴滴跌落。或许是日光照射得太强烈，他看见小杰的笑容，眼睛感到微微刺痛。

“……奇犽？”他看见朋友不说话了，还以为摔进泳池是刮破了那儿，有些着急地想去拉着奇犽的手：“你没有摔疼吧？”

奇犽向后一步，避开了他的手。一会儿，才闷闷地回答：“没事，只是眼睛里进了点水。”

“哦、哦。”小杰小心翼翼地凑到他身边，乖乖地没再动作。一会儿，手指凉凉地触碰他的掌心。奇犽抬眼，正对上小杰的眼睛。

“奇犽。”他轻轻唤道。只是他的名字。“奇犽。”

远处被风卷来的一片云遮住太阳，金粼粼的日光像窸窣海潮，从他们的身上、头发上褪去了。

他的手无意识地收拢了，轻轻裹住小杰的手指。温凉的手指裹在同样温凉的手心里，很快就捂热了。不久，像是意识到自己做了什么，急急忙忙将手松开，脸上浮起红晕，热岑岑地烧起来，包括之前丢掉的声音也一并被找回，“这么喊我的名字好怪啊，别这么傻乎乎的了。”

“嘿嘿，因为奇犽看起来怪怪的嘛，我很担心你。”

“我这样要怪谁啊。”他毫不留情地戳小杰的脑门，“都是你总讲些莫名其妙的话。”

“哪有……明明是奇犽太容易害羞了。”

不知道是谁第一个笑出声的，他朝奇犽泼水，很快遭到后者激烈的还击。他们在泳池里嬉闹起来，年轻的小男孩，精力旺盛得仿佛不知疲倦，比赛谁游得更快。一开始还算是公平竞争，到后来就开始使用小手段，奇犽从后面袭击小杰，扭住他的四肢，就要把他按在泳池边缘。小杰不甘示弱地去挠他，但力气实在比不过，很快，他便无力挣扎。“行了，奇犽——放开我，先放开我。”他实在是笑得太厉害，失去力气地靠在池边。“这下认输了吗？”奇犽在他身后说。他也在喘气，温热的气息扑在小杰耳边。桎梏着小杰的手松开了，他被翻过来，两个人你望望我，我望望你，看见彼此狼狈的模样，想笑却失去力气，渐渐地，剧烈起伏的胸膛变得平缓，到最后，只是安静的凝视。

太阳从云层掀开的一角露出朦胧的脸庞，一阵风拂过，吹落满池金色花蕊。

*

他在接近那扇门时放轻脚步，门半敞开，从里面隐隐飘出凯莉米洛的歌声，他屏住呼吸，将鞋提在手里，蹑手蹑脚地跨过去——

收音机被按下暂停键，歌声止住了，米特阿姨在里面唤他的名字：

“小杰？”

还是被发现。他吐吐舌头，将鞋放在地上穿好，才推门走进去。“米特阿姨。”他将手背在身后，做出一番诚心悔过的模样，倘若他的头发不是那么蓬乱、衣服没湿漉漉的淌水，或许会显得更真挚一点。米特从镜子里找到他的眼睛，口红还贴在嘴唇上，目光则在他身上逡巡，她将整张嘴唇涂完了，对着镜子细细呡一下，才转过身。

“我发现了，你最近经常从我身边跑开。”她说，“今天去哪儿疯了？还把衣服搞得乱糟糟的。”

他嗅到米特身上的香水，甜甜的橙花香，她今天化上细致的妆容，她本就长得很美，有一张少女那般无忧无虑的纯洁脸庞，让她看上去不像一个母亲。“我最近找到一个朋友。”小杰说。她将小杰额前的头发捋开，听见这话，原本轻蹙的眉头渐渐松开。她看上去不再生气了。“朋友？什么时候交到的？”“就在几天前，是和我一样大的男孩。”她笑了一下，站直身子，抹平领口的褶皱。她今天穿着一件红色的连衣礼服，看起来美极了。

“那下次一定要让我见见他，我还没见过小杰的朋友呢。”

危机解除。小杰舒一口气，自是满口答应。“但今晚你得老老实实待在我身边，不许跑出去。”她话锋一转，“晚上跑到甲板上去，你知道有多危险吗？你还是小孩子，要是掉下去该怎么办？”她徐徐叨叨的，从行李箱拿出干净的衣服。“先去把自己收拾干净。”

还是小孩子。小杰抱着衣服走进浴室，花洒里的水一开始是冷的，他等了好一会儿，浴室里才逐渐氤氲起乳白色雾气。泳池里的水不太好闻，他仔仔细细地将头发洗干净，让水柱一点点带走冲走泡沫，看着它们顺着脚趾缝流走。他站在镜子前将自己擦干。浴室里起了浓雾，镜子上挂满沉甸甸的水珠，他伸手去擦，看见自己的脸庞在雾中一点点浮现。

面前是一张孩子的脸，光洁无暇的皮肤，没有一点生长出粗硬毛发的迹象，一枚小小的喉结镶在喉间滑动，那么小，像桃子的果核；偏平的，单薄的胸膛，几乎可以数出一根根肋骨。他想起奇犽，分明和他一样的年纪，却已有些许成长的迹象，他比小杰要高，缠住他的手臂已经初窥端倪，是那样蓬勃，有力。一个小小的，正待成长的男孩。男人。

属于他人的体温紧挨着他，是那样亲密无间的，几乎将他烫伤。

他用毛巾捂住胳膊，企图擦去并不存在的热量。

这座半露天餐厅里热热闹闹的，度假的一家人，度蜜月的新婚夫妇，一张张脸庞在烛火的映衬下容光焕发，到处是欢快的交谈声，或是私密、缠绵的低语，侍者穿梭其间，托盘上的一支支酒杯中装满琥珀色琼酿。正餐过后紧接着端上类繁多的餐后甜点。小杰坐在米特身旁，有一搭没一搭地挖柠檬冰淇淋吃。空中的月光显得朦胧又遥远，空气里漂浮玫瑰奢靡的甜香，香气的来源是拥簇在舞台边的花束，不知什么时候，有人坐在钢琴旁，在琴键上按下一串琶音。《天使》的前奏。

“用全部的时间等待第二次机会  
因为逃避能使一切更好  
总是有理由说感觉不够好  
在一日将尽之时觉得难过  
我需要散散心，或是一个美丽的解脱”

小杰挖着冰淇淋的手停下了，他费劲地仰起头，想看清台上的人，心跳不知为何咚咚作响。那是一阵清亮的，尚未变声的童声，在简单的钢琴伴奏中，十分动听，悦耳地唱着：

“在天使的怀里  
飞离此地  
远离黑暗、阴冷的旅馆房间  
和你无穷的惧怕”

……

周围那些嘈杂的人声褪去了，人们看向舞台，将目光投向坐在钢琴边的男孩，他专注地弹奏着，手指像流水在琴键上徐徐流淌，歌声随盘旋的音符在空中飘浮，乘飘渺月光盘旋而上。

那是……奇犽？他睁大眼睛，呼吸也不知何时凝滞。他专注的看向舞台，直到音乐止住才从恍惚中回过神。舞台下传来掌声与喝彩，好戏连台，另一支乐队上场，奏起欢快的舞曲，餐桌旁有人站起身，一对蜜月中的夫妇，男方在起身时被桌椅绊脚，磕磕碰碰地，在众人善意的哄笑声中不好意思地笑，邀请新娘共舞一曲。他们默契十足的跳着，跳着，影子也在月光中缠绵悱恻地起舞。又有一对从桌边起身，一对，又是一对。一位男士来到他们的桌边，询问米特能否赏脸与他跳上一曲。

“啊……可是。”夜色遮住她脸颊上涌起的红云，她在犹豫，看看那位男士伸出的手，又看看小杰。对方很有耐心，在等待她的答案。小杰推推她的手臂：“去嘛，米特阿姨。”他的话打消了她最后一丝顾虑。她将滑落的头发拨回耳后，摸摸小杰的脸颊。

“我不会去很久的，你在这里乖乖等我。”她说，将手交给那位男士，跃动的烛火在蓝宝石表面褶耀夺目的光。

小杰看着跳舞的人群，看他们如一簇簇叶子般分离又聚拢。隔着一片人海，他在对岸找到奇犽的身影，月光照在他脸上，使他看上去呈现出一种近乎透明的瓷白，眼睛更加明亮，令小杰想到烛火映衬下的蓝宝石。他就站在对面，也是孤身一人。对不起啦，米特阿姨。小杰在心里头想。

他沿人群外围走，从后方找到奇犽的背影。

他蹑手蹑脚地走过去，从身后蒙住奇犽的眼睛：“猜猜我是谁。”小杰本想来个突袭吓唬他，而伸过来的那只手握力惊人，令他忍不住轻声呼痛。

“小杰？”罪魁祸首还捏着他的手腕，与他大眼瞪小眼。小杰忍不住嘶嘶地抽凉气，有些生气，又有点委屈，“别捏着我了，好痛！”他说，对方幡然醒悟，急急忙忙地放开他的手，像是想起什么，又将他的手拾在掌心，“我弄伤你了吗？”他慌慌张张，有些笨拙地，将手指覆上小杰的手腕。这幅样子的奇犽不常见，小杰不再生气了，让奇犽握着他的手揉了会儿。

奇犽的手指凉丝丝的，轻柔地揉散方才握出的淤痕。奇迹般的，那处手腕渐渐的不再疼了。“我不疼了。”小杰对他说。奇犽看了他一眼“别动。”他好像不放心，将那截手腕举在眼前细细地观察。

这个举动不知为何让小杰双颊发热。好在并没有持续太久，他从奇犽松开的手指中抽出手腕，将手背在身后，方才被奇犽揉过的那片皮肤好像着了火，隐隐地烧起来。

“没想到能在这里遇见你。”

“其实我一早就来了，和米特阿姨在这个餐厅吃饭”

奇犽的脸色变了。“那，那刚刚那个……”他结巴了一下，像是被掐住嗓子，嘴巴一张一合，却是说不出什么话了，“你唱歌吗？”小杰善意地替他补充道，“我听到了。”奇犽睁大眼睛，呼吸好像变得异常艰难。一会儿，他将脸别开了，目光望向别处，就是不肯再看小杰。

“奇犽？”他碰一碰对方变得僵硬的身体，知道对方一定又在害羞。奇犽那么容易害羞。小杰想着，从这个念头里尝出甘美的味道。“既然奇犽不理我，那我就走了。”他用故意受伤的声音说，做出要走的样子。身后传来窸窣的声音，他的手腕被轻轻牵住了。

他噗嗤笑了，转身，笑意盈盈地看奇犽。“你肯理我了？”

奇犽默不作声，只是拉着他的手，一言不发地带着他飞奔起来。

“奇犽？”

“嘘。”奇犽扭头对他做出噤声的手势，他便不说话了。海夜的风携着温和的凉意，夜空如此晴朗，没有一丝云。侍者在他们经过时喊：“小心！”他们将呼声远远地抛在身后，忍不住地大笑。他的手被奇犽捏在手里，掌心湿漉漉地相贴。他们在透明廊桥上停下了，黑魆魆的海浪在脚下宁静地摇晃，斑斓的灯火投在上面，好似落满闪烁的星星。

“可能你会觉得奇怪，但我很其实羡慕你，小杰。”奇犽说，他将下巴搁在手背，目光投向海面上。他自顾自的，在小杰发问前给出答案：“因为你看上去很自由。”

“为什么奇犽会这么说？”小杰问，也学着奇犽的样子将脑袋靠向手臂。他们注视着大海，而大海只是温柔，沉默地在月光下闪烁，那样仁慈的，将会倾听与包容一切秘密。

奇犽沉默一会儿，然后说：“因为到目前为止，我都在过着被安排好的生活。”他开始讲述自己，一件件事，包括家规森严的古老家族，有着近乎畸形控制欲的兄长，还有歇斯底里，神经衰弱的母亲。“你不会想出生在那样的家庭的。”他撇撇嘴，只是平静，满不在意地叙述着，就像这是一件毫不关己的事。

他像是想起什么，“啊”拍一下手心：“而且，我的家庭情况有点……”

他凑到小杰耳边嘀嘀咕咕。“真的？”小杰露出惊奇的神情：“奇犽的爸爸妈妈还有爷爷奶奶都是？”

“……你的关注点是这个吗？”奇犽无言地看着他，最终说道：“你还真是奇怪。”

“这种事情，奇犽不是早就知道了吗。”小杰只是笑嘻嘻的，他收回目光，侧过脑袋看向奇犽，那双湿润的，暖如蜂蜜的眼睛宁静地望向他，在夜空下，闪烁如此晶莹明亮的光。

“奇犽是我的第一个朋友。”

奇犽的思绪因为这句话泛起阵阵涟漪，他低下头，几乎是胆怯地不敢再看，内心泛起无可抑制的甜蜜与苦楚。

他靠在身后的玻璃上，眼睛望向前方：“我的家乡是供水手停留和休息的，原生的居民并不多，也没有什么同龄的小孩，所以，我一直都是一个人。”

奇犽听见小杰这样说。他目不斜视，只是望着那轮月亮，一眨不眨地看。好奇怪。奇犽想，月亮变得好刺眼。就好像那融化的月光里藏着鸟尖尖的喙，就要扑过来啄他的眼睛。

“你也是。”奇犽说，“你也是我的第一个朋友。”

小杰又对他笑，他从不吝啬给予笑容，他笑起来的样子令奇犽想到小狗，那双满含笑意的眼睛明亮又湿润。“我知道。”他胸有成竹，就好像早知道奇犽会怎样回答。

你不知道。奇犽想，他是真的毫不知情。

毕竟小杰只是个十来岁的孩子，他不会知道所有事，也就更无从得知在他们相遇的那个夜晚，奇犽是怎样和母亲大吵一架，满心彷徨，一个人赌气跑到无人的甲板，甚至比小杰到来得更早。起初只是抱着对同龄人的好奇，当他听到这个与他年纪相仿的男孩说着孩子气般的傻话，就是在那样的时刻，一阵强烈地渴求击中了他，奇犽闭上眼睛，偷偷许下愿望。“如果……如果在晚餐结束前等到月亮，我就要和他做朋友。”他是如此惶恐又无助，攥紧栏杆的掌心布满冷汗。

生命中的第一次，他如此虔诚地去渴望一轮月亮。

“我还想在听一次。”  
“什么？”  
“想听奇犽唱歌。”  
奇犽僵住了。“什么？”他窘迫地一颤，小杰却无知无觉地凑过来，耐心地重复道：“我想听奇犽唱歌。”  
他感到耳根发烫，本能地抬高嗓门掩饰发颤的声音：“我为什么要突然唱给你听啊。”  
“奇犽不肯吗？”  
“因为这样很奇怪吧。”  
小杰的声音低落起来。“可是……奇犽唱歌真的很好听呀。”他的倔脾气上来了，不再看奇犽，搁在腿上的双手攥成拳头，“我只是真的很想再听一次，就只是作为朋友的请求，如果奇犽想要我做什么，我一定也会为奇犽去做的。”  
你输了。奇犽听见自己的心跳声，如此清晰，响亮地呐喊：承认吧，你早就输给他了。  
“……真是拿你没办法。”他听见自己这样说。  
他牵起对方蜷缩的手指。  
“跟我来。”

一座小型露台，落地窗上的白纱波浪般起伏。他们翻入一间卧室，月光从敞开的窗户洒进来，桌上的花瓶插着一朵白玫瑰，娇嫩花蕊芬芳四溢，水珠自洁白花瓣滚落。

“这里是哪里啊。”小杰东张西望的，惊奇地打量着这间房间，与他的那间截然不同，这间卧室不但更大，还拥有奢侈的落地窗，摆放沙滩床和小茶几的露台，以及一架钢琴，此时此刻，它安静地沐浴在月色之中，琴键光洁如新，当奇犽的手指从上头拂过，仿佛有珍珠沿跳跃的琴键坠落。

“我的房间，”奇犽说，看了房门一眼，他看起来有些紧张，舔舔嘴唇，坐在钢琴前呼出一口气，“别打开灯。”

微风托住薄薄的白纱，让它波浪般起伏，露水摇摇晃晃，从花瓣滴落了。小杰安静地坐着，专注地瞧着奇犽的身影。奇犽知道小杰在看他，这让他悬在琴键上的手指微微颤抖。他敛起思绪，在如水的月色下，坚定地开始弹奏。

“月亮河，宽不过一里  
来日优雅地见到你  
哦，织梦人，那碎心人  
无论你到哪里，我都陪着你”

寂静，又温柔的歌声，小杰静静地，细细地聆听，奇犽的歌声被吹拂的微风轻轻托起，他的心仿佛也被轻柔地啄动，激起一串绵密，酸涩的颤栗。他怔怔的，只是一眨不眨地凝视着。月亮越升越高，月光愈发浓稠，奇犽仿佛与这片月色融为一体，月色渗进他的脸庞，他低垂的眉眼是如此柔和动人，他们的目光在这高涨的光芒之中相遇了。

月亮河啊，宽又阔。

“两浪人，去环游世界  
可以看到很多的美丽  
我们在同一彩虹末，凝望在彼岸  
我可爱的朋友，月亮河，和我”

他按下最后一个键，倾泻的音符止住了。他们谁也没说话，谁也不想率先打破这样的寂静。他坐在奇犽面前的椅子上，月光落在琴键上，发出淅淅沥沥的轻响。他们的目光小心翼翼地相触，碰一下，又缩回去，到最后，谁也不再看谁，目光不知随着游弋的空气飘去何处。海水包裹在他们周围，摇晃着，摇晃着，安静地只剩下呼吸。

“奇犽……”

奇犽抬起头，目光却不是看向他的。“奇犽？”

“嘘。”他说，身体像猫那样紧绷起来，“别说话。”

小杰不明所以，顺着他的目光看向那扇紧阖的门，学着他的模样屏住呼吸，侧耳倾听。嗒嗒，嗒嗒，是高跟鞋敲击地面的声音，由远及近，向着他们所在的房间靠近。嗒嗒，嗒嗒，越发响亮，一串清脆的跫音。脚步声在门前止住了。在那扇门打开之前，奇犽捉住他的手臂。

“奇犽？”有个女声唤道，“你在这里吗？”

她在房间四处走动，掀开床单，弯腰查看床底：“妈妈知道你在。”她发一种轻柔的笑声，好似母鸽的啁啾。

奇犽的手将他攥得很紧，他的呼吸变得很缓慢，炙热地熨烫在他的后颈，耳侧。小杰的心砰砰跳动，他紧紧地捂住嘴巴，生怕泄露一丝声音。

她转了一圈又一圈，她哪里都找不到他，站在原地，神经质地抱紧自己的胳膊。“你怎么可以从妈妈身边跑掉呢！”她自言自语道，声音陡然变得高昂，“在那样的场合，那些——那些大人物，所有人都想认识你，你怎么能跑掉呢！”

她的声音又忽得变得低落，她遮住双眼，声音参杂哭腔：“啊……我的奇犽……你到底跑去哪里了。”

他们默不作声，身体紧贴在一起，蜷缩在这窄小的橱柜里头。时间消失了，否则会什么小杰会感受不到时间的流逝。太难熬了，橱柜里的空气已经变得稀薄，他像在潜水那样缓慢地消耗氧气，他的心脏震如擂鼓。在此刻，他什么也感觉不到，只有身后相触相抵的那具身体是唯一的真实存在。温热，有力，与他同样稚嫩的一具身体，薄薄的胸膛贴得近极了，小杰甚至能感到奇犽嗡鸣的肌理。咚咚，咚咚。是另一颗心脏在跳动，两颗心靠得这样近，在这间暗无天日的窄室，渐渐地合为一道频率。他们之间好像只隔着薄薄一层纸。

小杰发现自己在微微发抖，可这颤抖的欲望却并不是源于恐惧。他的心漏了一拍，因为奇犽将触碰他掌心，手指像是在安抚，于掌心轻轻地画圆圈。

他们倾听着，等待着。那串急促的跫音渐渐远去，再也听不见。他们又在柜橱里等待一会儿，直到确认安全，才从里面爬出来。

你还好吗。小杰想问。为什么我们要躲起来呢。话已经来到嘴边，他又将它吞了回去。

月亮躲到云层后面，牛奶般的月光消失了，他们坐在阴影里，像两个经历九死一生的探险者，用目光相互抚慰。


	2. Chapter 2

*

那晚，他睡得很不踏实，罕见地做了一个又一个梦。在梦里，他和奇犽站在遍布迷雾的花园里，夹道生长着一朵朵玫瑰。太多的玫瑰。红丝绒般的花瓣层层舒展，暴露出娇嫩的花蕊，芳香浓郁，叫人喘不过气。奇犽那双玻璃珠般的眼睛从他身上蜻蜓点水般的掠过，就好像根本不认识小杰那样。一会儿，玫瑰花园消失了，他发现他们在沿着回廊奔跑，眼前的台阶一圈圈盘绕，一眼望不见尽头，再不快点，就会被身后的东西捉住。而它通往的地方是那样黑。

“你害怕吗？”奇犽问，声音里蕴含着令人安心的力量。先前被忽略的那股失落感一扫而空。当然不。他说。

在他们前方，有一段台阶消失了，石块呻吟着碎裂，听不见落地的声音。“你相信我吗？”他又问。小杰像踩在云端，被一股轻飘飘的不真实感包裹，就仿佛只要有奇犽在身边，他便可以去向任何地方。“当然。”他说。奇犽笑了，他的面孔仿佛被这一句话照亮，焕发出无与伦比的光彩。他握住小杰的手腕，力气大得出奇，天旋地转，他将小杰向上方的阶梯抛去。

他稳稳地降落，在他踩上地面的瞬间，身后的阶梯轰然塌陷，小杰就站在悬崖边缘，眼睁睁地看着奇犽跌落，和身后的怪物一起被黑暗吞没。

小杰从梦中惊醒。梦境消失了，没有坍塌的阶梯，也没有追赶他们的怪物，但看见奇犽跌落的画面仍在他脑海萦绕，他在床沿坐了一会，心仍在砰砰跳。月亮从小窗漏进来，滑过被褥，在水杯里落下一个完整的投影。他盯着那处看，直到心跳渐渐平复。他端起水杯，喝掉了月亮。

早上，当他再次被阳光唤醒，已经接近午饭时间。隔壁的米特阿姨的房间房门半敞，从里面飘出曼迪·摩尔的歌声，他昨晚回来时，米特并不在房间。她正对着镜子梳头发，一头明亮的棕发，在太阳底下折射出耀眼的铜红色。她在镜子里看见小杰，梳头发的手停下了。

“懒虫，睡到这个时候才起来。”她招呼小杰过来，细细地将他端详，“看来我说的话你一句都没听，出去玩就一定要涂防晒膏，我不是都给你买好了。这下倒好，看看你的脖子，都已经被晒伤了。”她蹙起秀丽的细眉，从盒子里挖出防晒膏，往他的脸颊，脖子上涂抹。

防晒膏粘稠极了，涂起来又厚又闷。小杰苦着脸，任由米特摆弄。

“好了。”她捏一下他的鼻子，“如果你今天还要溜到哪里去玩，一定要记得防晒。”听到这句话，小杰的心悬住了。他以为米特要提起昨晚他溜走的事。他像个做错事的孩子，慌慌张张地低下头，不让米特发现他心虚的模样。米特什么也没说。她轻柔地，爱抚般地拍拍他的脸颊。

“傻孩子。”

下午，小杰没有再去其他地方。他用米特阿姨的手机与奶奶通话，在那之后，就和米特阿姨坐在露台晒太阳。收音机播放一首老歌，米特阿姨躺在沙滩椅上打盹，那本杂志在手里摇摇欲坠。小杰坐在桌边，无所事事地喝一杯冰镇果汁。脖子被晒伤的那处地方隐隐作疼。他托着下巴想东想西的，思绪不知飞向何处。他抚摸那处晒痕。小杰想起那天与奇犽坐在泳池边，他瓷白的皮肤几乎在发光。奇犽也会被晒伤吗？小杰胡思乱想。他更担心奇犽会在阳光下融化。

他过了一会儿才意识到自己正想着一个人。收音机的波段滋滋跳动，传来断断续续的人声。他伸手将它关掉。

米特阿姨迷迷糊糊地醒来了，将脸藏在杂志后面，打哈欠。

“米特阿姨。”

“嗯？”

他犹豫了一会儿，对着那只空空的杯子说：“你喜欢昨晚的那位先生吗？”

她揉了揉眼睛，因为这句话彻底醒来。“为什么会这么问？”

“因为和他在一起的时候，你看起来很开心。”

米特几乎因这天真的回答失笑，但小杰只是认真地看着她。一个迷茫的孩子，正寻求踏上路的指引。她突然意识到，在这船上的几天几夜里，有什么事情在她年幼的孩子身上发生了，而小杰所寻求的，并不是一个能从书本中找到的答案。她沉默下来，在思忖，斟酌地，试探般地问：“你这么问，是因为喜欢上了谁吗？”

他没说话，小小的脸庞挂上不属于这个年纪的愁绪。她几乎立刻就明白在她的孩子身上发生的事。这样的时刻终于还是到来了。

“我不知道。”他说，眉头苦恼地紧蹙，双脚无意识的在桌下摇晃。

她看着他，内心轻轻涌起柔情与怜惜。这是一个没有标准答案的问题，就像星星会毫无预兆地坠落，人类同样也会为了某个人坠落，不分场合，并毫无缘由，只是心中牢牢地被这个念头占据，就好像受到潮汐受到引力重重的一扯。在你意识到之前，坠落就已经发生。

他正在踏上寻找自我的路，这条路上或许会有繁花似锦，也会险象丛生，却只得由他自己完成。米特在心中叹息，她伸手揽住他的肩膀，像母亲那般坚实、有力。她将他轻轻揽入怀中。

“那你就去听听自己的心，如果你喜欢上一个人，它一定会告诉你。”

小杰还没来得及倾听自己“心的声音”，事实上是，在喝完那被杯冰镇果汁后，他的胃部就开始隐隐的疼。米特觉察到他的异常，他伏在小桌上，毫无力气，发白的双颊涌起潮红，汗水涔涔地从额角滑落，她伸手抚摸小杰的前额，探及到高于体温的热度。

症状再明显不过，他中暑了。

他被米特抱回房间，打开冷气，将床褥掀开散热。米特坐在床边，给小杰喂下掺了盐的水，用清水一遍遍擦拭脸颊，带走身上的热量。低烧持续了一段时间，直到傍晚才差不多褪去。晚餐是米特阿姨嘱咐厨房送来的粥，她和那位先生在今晚有约，小杰一勺一勺喝着粥，看着她在房间忧虑走来走去，时不时过来探一探他的体温。

“米特阿姨，你去玩吧，我已经好多啦。”

她取出先前放下的体温计。低热确实已经完全退去，可她仍不放心：“我看我等会儿还是不去了……”

“我没关系的。”而小杰很坚持。时间快到了，她的目光在手表和小杰之间徘徊。他牵住米特搁在床上的手，很孩子气地摇晃，“米特阿姨，我已经不小了，我可以照顾好自己。”

她为这句话笑出声来。“你就是个小孩子。”她轻轻地，拿他没办法那般叹气，俯身亲一亲他的额头，“如果有事，一定给我打电话，我会赶回来的。”

“我不会破坏你的约会的。”

她微笑着，无可奈何地摇头，“就会瞎说。”

电视里在放《大西洋底来的人》，小杰已经看过一遍，但不介意再看一次。小窗敞开，海风恬静地卷起窗帘，他听到远处的欢声笑语。发过烧的身体仍有些无力，他让背脊从靠枕滑下，海水浮动的波纹流淌在天花板的一角，他盯着那处看，感到渐渐涌起的睡意。

迷迷糊糊的，小杰听见门被敲击的剥啄。当第一声响起的时候，他还以为是幻听，直到又响起第二次。难道米特阿姨还是放心不下他？拖鞋不知道被踢去哪儿了，门外的人带着出奇的耐心，锲而不舍地，再次轻叩门扉，来不及找鞋，小杰只得光着脚去。

门打开了，外面站着意料之外的人。

小杰发起怔，一个劲盯着来人看，还以为是发热产生的幻觉。好一会儿，他才找回自己的声音：“奇犽。”

奇犽戴着顶棒球帽，帽檐压得低低的，那双玻璃珠般的眼睛望向他，目光从昂起的鼻尖投射过来：“我申请避难来了。”他见小杰仍呆呆的站在门口，没动静，将帽子从头上摘下来。

“才一天没见，你就记不得我了？”

小杰这才从恍惚中惊醒，连忙侧身给他让出通道：“才不是，只不过没想到奇犽会过来嘛。”

这也是实话。奇犽未置可否，只是走进他的房间。小杰跟在奇犽后面，看着奇犽对着他乱糟糟的房间东瞧瞧，西看看，一副对什么都好奇的模样，心里没由来地生出几分羞怯。房间里一样能拿来招待人的东西都没有，小杰将冰箱翻了个底朝天，最后只掏出一瓶柠檬汽水。用一瓶柠檬汽水招待客人听起来十分失礼，他最后选择电话订餐。电视节目不知道什么时候放完了，奇犽坐在床沿，将频道挨个换一遍，他走到奇犽身边坐下，将冰凉的易拉罐贴上他的手臂。

对方打了个寒颤，秀丽的脸庞转过来，电视屏幕的光在眼底莹莹闪烁。两个人肩并肩坐在床沿，彼此间沉默无言。频道被调到了《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，小杰试图对荧幕里的爱丽丝产生兴趣，可奇犽的胳膊就在一边，虚虚地挨着他的，比他稍低的体温，蜻蜓点水般地触碰。他心猿意马，过一会儿，余光悄悄地往一旁扫去，奇犽正专注地看着电视，荧幕闪烁的光将他的脸庞照得雪白，他偷看了一会儿，觉得自己的砰砰作响的心跳愈发剧烈。小杰在连绵激烈的心跳声中，感到一阵头晕目眩。

像是觉察到他的目光，奇犽偏过头来，他赶忙收回目光，没过几秒，又鼓起悄悄抬起。奇犽还在看他，这会儿是彻底不打算掩饰了。

“你今天没有去那里。”他双手撑在身侧，语气随意。“那里”是指他们平日碰头的那个露台，因为小杰没有手机，他们就将那里约做见面地点。

小杰犹豫几秒，然后说：“因为今天我中暑了。”他不常说谎，当他说完这句话，铺天盖地的内疚感几乎压得他喘不过气。

“你还真是体弱多病。”奇犽用手肘撞撞他的手臂。不知是不是小杰的错觉，他觉得奇犽像是松了一口气。“等下，那你怎么还光着脚跑来跑去啊，你的烧退了吗？”

“嘿嘿……那不是因为急着给奇犽开门嘛。”

“什么？你这么说是想怪我？”

“我没有——”他说不出话了。一道温暖的热度靠向他的额头，奇犽的脸在视野里放大，他闭上眼去感受小杰的体温。小杰几乎忘记呼吸，他怔怔地看着奇犽，看见他放大的五官，和根根颤动的睫毛，温热的呼吸洒在脸颊。只是短暂的几秒，相贴的前额移开了。“还好，没有发烧了。”他若无其事地坐回去。小杰恍惚地坐在原处，将头埋下去，无可抑制地感到热量一点点涌向脖子，顺着耳根往上爬。

这时候传来敲门声，有人在门口喊：“送餐服务。”小杰几乎是如获大赦，急急忙忙从床上跳起来。

“我去拿！”

他的一只脚还没沾上地板，就被奇犽一把扯回去，“你坐在这里，我过去拿。”

巧克力还冒着白气，热腾腾地盘旋而上，餐盘里摆着柠檬塔和桃子奶冻，散发甜点特有的甘甜气味。他们坐在地板上，喝热巧克力，吃松软的柠檬塔，吃完了这些，还剩下一人一个的果子冻。小杰在吃东西的时候偷偷观察奇犽，他看上去心情不错，或许是甜点的功劳，方才两人盘踞之间的那股僵硬的氛围消失了，他们坐在地板上，手臂相贴，晃动的双脚时不时碰在一起。

“奇犽在进门的时候说了‘避难’？”他用脚趾碰碰奇犽的脚背，对方刚喝完最后一口巧克力，将杯子放到一边，看起来心满意足，“哦，那个啊。”

他向后倒进地毯，双手撑在脑袋后。“我妈在和我爸吵架。”

“奇犽的爸爸？”

“嗯，不过他不在船上就是了。”奇犽的语气变得很单调，小杰发现，每当谈论起自己的家庭，他就会变成这样子，只是在阐述，不带有私人感情，仿佛在谈论与自己完全无关的人。“她说得太大声，我也被迫知道了一些——你猜什么，她竟然在请私家侦探监视我爸，结果被发现了。”

他发出一声嗤笑，就好像这是什么好笑的事。“这也不是第一次发生了，她总是怀疑我爸出轨，我不知道她为什么那么在乎。他们已经分床很久了。”奇犽用谈论天气的语气讲述着。

“奇犽的爸爸妈妈关系不好吗？”他问。

奇犽想了想，说：“也算不上不好，只是普通的夫妻吧。”

“哦……”小杰低下头，盯着地板上的一点。从小杰记事起，身边就只有奶奶和米特阿姨，他不知道一对普通的夫妻会是什么样子的。他帮不上奇犽什么。他怔怔地，有些沮丧地想。

有一阵，房间里只有电视发出的声音。奇犽撑起身子，晶莹的眼睛里印出他的影子。

“我不明白。”他说。

不明白什么。小杰想，但很快，在他还没来得及开口问些什么，奇犽就靠了过来。奇犽的脸距离他是那样近，呼吸温柔又炙热。他心中隐约有些许预感，嘴唇张合，发出一点微弱的颤音：“奇……”

那点微弱的声音弥散在空气里，消失不见了。奇犽凑过来，轻轻地吻住他。眼睛不知何时已经阖上，他感到吻落在眼睑，脸颊，最后落在他的唇上。他的吻像雪，轻柔，冰冷地掠过嘴唇。

四周一片寂静，潮水在拍打，在低沉地歌唱。电视屏幕里，爱丽丝问疯帽子：“为什么乌鸦会像写字台？”

疯帽子说：“我也没有答案。”

他们微微喘息，彼此间拉开一点距离，奇犽那张雪白的脸上布满红晕，猫一般的眼睛直勾勾地注视着他。或许那那双眼睛里藏着美杜莎，被注视的人就会变成石头，再也动弹不得。他被捉住了。小杰混乱地想，他看着奇犽近在咫尺的嘴唇，呼吸变得浅而急促。仿佛受到蛊惑那般，他向奇犽倾斜身子，感受到对方的身子在一瞬间紧绷。他闭上眼睛，吻住了奇犽的嘴唇。

最初，只是唇与唇单纯的触碰，这个动作持续了一会儿，然后，奇犽的嘴唇微微张开了，有什么湿热的东西在他的唇瓣上舔了一下，又一下。

小杰感到身体一阵颤栗。“把嘴张开。”奇犽低声说，他的嘴唇就贴在他的唇上，张合时带起一阵绵密的厮磨。又是一阵颤栗。他学着奇犽的样子，缓慢的将唇舌打开。舌尖相缠的瞬间，他们的呼吸都像停滞了一下。这是一个大人般的吻，舌头的参与立刻让这个吻变得不同了。小杰尝到奇犽舌尖上巧克力的味道，他遁寻本能，只想更多的品尝到他嘴里的甜味，他听到耳边唇舌交缠的水声，将交错在奇犽颈项的手缠得更紧。不知什么时候，他坐到了奇犽的腿上，紧紧相贴身体被陌生的欲望占领，仿佛有一串电流从肌理穿过，令他的身体猛然一颤。

“小杰，”奇犽在他们接吻的间隙轻轻地说，小杰发出含糊的声音，在他还想凑过去的时候，奇犽将他拦住了。他睁开眼睛，气喘吁吁的。他看清他们现在的样子，头发被手指揪得凌乱，嘴唇又红又肿，而奇犽看着他的样子，就好像是在遭受某种酷刑。

“奇犽？”他轻声说，他的心像是被什么割了一下。他捕捉奇犽的手指扑了个空，虚虚地握住一把空气。

奇犽低着头，没去看小杰，只是站起身，“我们不该……”他没有继续说下去，可小杰听得出，他是用尽力气才没让声音破碎。

“我想我该走了。”奇犽说。

咔哒一声，他的身影消失在闭合的门后。杯子剩下的巧克力已经冷透了，小杰静静地坐着，思绪不知飘向何处。四下俱静，只听见屏幕里的疯帽子说：“永别了，爱丽丝。”*

“你不需要朋友。”梦中的那个声音对他说，他站在家族宅邸古旧的走廊，在童年的记忆中，这条路总是那样长，廊顶上的灯光变得微弱而幽暗，照不见路的尽头，而它通向的地方是那样黑。先祖的画像藏在黑暗里，来自过去的灵魂透过画像上的眼睛，将他上下打量。长兄高大的身影在前方停住了，缓缓朝他转过来。奇犽没有说话，事实上，他得竭力咬紧牙关，才能不让软弱的颤音从口中漏出来。他盯着地板，看到兄长一步步踏进他的视野。那双脚在不远处停下了，宽大的手掌覆上他的脑袋。如常人一样的体温，他却在一瞬间如堕冰窖。

“你不需要去学着‘爱’一个人，那是种没用感情，它只会让你变得软弱。”伊尔米对他说。

“可是我……”他鼓起勇气，却被伊尔米打断了。“阿奇，”他说，“怎么不看着我说话？”奇犽的身子晃了晃，他抬头，看向伊尔米的眼睛，那双黑色的眼睛像一潭死水，无动于衷地注视他。有些眼睛是会吃人的。黑眼睛的男人笑了笑，将手从他的脑袋上移开。脑袋上的重量消失了，攀附着的枯木浮上水面，他发出一声溺水者般的喘息。

“你明白的吧，阿奇，你没有反抗的勇气，看看，你连看着我的眼睛说话都做不到。”他直起身子，怜爱地拍了拍奇犽的脸颊。

奇犽从黑暗中睁开眼睛。昏暗的长廊消失了，涌潮的声响在耳畔回荡，缓慢，宁静，蕴含力量，夜空中挂着一轮盈凸月，窗帘在月色中幽幽浮动。噩梦的余韵仍攫住他，他闭上眼睛，来自古宅的残影五彩斑斓地拓在视网膜上，幽灵般徘徊不去。

眼睛已经完全适应了黑暗，他汗涔涔地躺在床上，睁大的眼睛望向天花板，月亮蹑手蹑脚地淌进眼中，渐渐地，那些漂浮在视网膜上的残象化作泡沫，他呼出一口气，彻底冷静下来。

恐惧褪去了，当奇犽再次试图闭上双眼，黑暗中浮现的，却是小杰被他推开时不知所措的脸。他想到小杰，想到每每目光相遇，那双瞧着他的眼睛里是全然的信任。事到如今，小杰又会怎样想他呢。在他对小杰做了那种事之后。

至少伊尔米说对了一件事，他在某种意义上是胆怯而惶恐的，甚至不比那些趋光性的动物，奋不顾身地追逐光与热，耗尽生命向往耀眼夺目的东西。可他却因为荆棘锐利的尖刺缩回触碰玫瑰的手。奇犽漠然，又自嘲地想。他确实是那个逃跑的人。

奇犽细数着心跳，在那处坚韧柔软的地方，有什么东西正抽出细嫩的芽，湿润蓬勃的，在月光下剔透地闪烁。每一次心跳，都伴随一阵绵密酸涩的刺痛。

他还年轻稚嫩，小小的幼鸟，才要跌跌撞撞地学会寻找飞行的航向。他模糊地意识到埋在身体，正在抽芽生长的东西……是爱。可这是怎样的爱，他又该如何去维护，如何去捉住，毕竟它是无色无形，无法名状的一种东西，奇犽轻轻地默念这个字母，唯恐它会在唇齿间破碎。或许得等到他长大，他才会意识到自己一直在寻找的，正是足够耀眼，能让他为之倾尽生命的，这样炙热与苦楚的爱，爱将自己伪装成太阳、火焰和荆棘，爱在等待他战胜自己的恐惧。而眼下，他对此毫不知情。他只是感到疼。

爱丽丝问疯帽子乌鸦为什么像写字台时，疯帽子是真的不知道答案吗。

在去到小杰的房间前，奇犽几乎在“那里”等待了一天。他坐在泳池旁的那顶遮阳伞下，番石榴汁里的冰块融化了一轮又一轮，太阳在天空划出完整的轨道。天空从水蓝，钴蓝，再到橘粉，在天的尽头，那里堆积的云被落日余晖烧成一缕缕的红。泳池里的人来来去去，水花四溅，投在水中的倒影碎开了，硫酸铜蓝的水面漾起一圈圈涟漪。

有个小女孩找不到妈妈，一直在哭。她哭起来的模样令奇犽想起自己的妹妹。他给女孩买了一根冰淇淋，她很快便不哭了，和他一起坐在长椅上，等待妈妈来接她。

“你为什么一个人坐在这里？你在等谁吗？”

她很是好奇地问，一双圆圆的绿色杏眼咕噜噜转。冰淇淋融化了，顺着手指往下滴。奇犽动作熟稔地帮她擦去。

“为什么会觉得我在等谁？”

“因为我哥哥在等塞西莉的电话的时候，和你好像，一副备受折磨的样子。”她故作老成的语气让奇犽想笑，“就这么说你哥哥啊。”她吐吐舌头，悬在空中的脚丫晃了晃，“因为他就是这样子的！”

焦急的母亲被工作人员带领着寻来，远远地喊女孩的名字。她从长椅上跳下来，将裙摆抹平，转过脸对奇犽说：“谢谢哥哥。”她往前跑了几步，又像是想起什么似的折返回来。她凑到奇犽耳边，神神秘秘地说：

“或许她只是在害羞，需要有人让她意识到她也喜欢你。塞西莉就是这样的。”

奇犽当然没将六七岁女孩的话当真，但无可否认，他被说中了心事。他心中隐约有所预感，在昨夜如潮汹涌的月色中，那个答案就像海中孤屿，当他离小杰近一些，心中就无可抑制地浮现出一个念头。这个念头使他的心脏发胀，涌起一串前所未有的颤栗。

我或许喜欢他。奇犽想。我喜欢小杰。一旦意识到他可能对小杰怀有的感情，便会无可避免地想起他。他坐在泳池边等待，漫无边际地思考：是从什么时候，他开始对小杰怀有这样的感情的呢？

他回忆与小杰相处的这些日子，在遇到他以来，那些原本枯燥的细枝末节突然变得丰满，变得色彩鲜艳起来。在一个早晨，当他被阳光唤醒，在大脑尚未运转前，首先感受到的是喜悦，他穿衣，洗漱，和母亲一起吃早饭，他知道自己很快就能见到小杰，就能去到小杰身边，他的心为此雀跃。他闭上眼睛，想到和小杰一起坐在阳光下的那些午后，想到他站在落地窗前，月光照亮那张脸颊的样子。

他沉浸在思绪里，想了又想，最后得出一个令他止不住惊慌颤栗的答案：

或许早到意识到这件事之前，我就开始喜欢他了。

他走在甲板上，看云在风的驱赶下变换形状，天空上涂抹金粉，海面洒满落日余晖，盘旋在空中的海鸥落在桅杆上，收拢雪白的翅膀。我想要见到小杰。奇犽想，余晖的热量落在脸上，将他的双颊捂得又红又烫。我是想要见到他的。他的脸颊绯红，被那股想要相见的欲望狠狠地击沉，冲昏头脑。

奇犽的心怦怦跳，在甲板上来回踱步，最后，他下定决心地往船内走去。他很顺利就查询到小杰所在的房间，一张薄薄的，写上数字的纸条被他捏在手心。他或许捏得太用力了，很快，手心细细地渗出汗，将纸条上的字打湿。

他走过开敞的廊桥，看见太阳正缓缓地没入水面，空中挂上薄雾似的靛蓝色，呼啦呼啦，一阵携有夜晚气息的凉风吹过。

就算是见了面……你又能和他坦白什么呢？有个很像伊尔米的声音在脑海里悄悄地说。你喜欢他，可是他会和你怀有同样的感情吗？无论是哪种结果，你心里清楚，等到这艘船靠岸，一切就都结束了。

你是明白的吧，阿奇。

方才激烈跳动心平复下来。那股冲动带来的热量正渐渐褪去。他在廊桥上站了一会儿，看着海面张开深不可测的巨口，将太阳彻底吞了下去。最后一丝日光消失了。他转身往回走去。

走到二楼的时候，奇犽听见在某处传来的激烈争吵声。刻意压低的女声，声音却仍尖锐，他走近一些，然后意识到那是母亲的声音。他站在门口，听着母亲对电话那头的父亲歇斯底里，锋利的，开叉的尾音像淬了毒的刀，毫无顾忌地朝对方投去。奇犽听了一会儿，他的身体被什么东西沉沉地压住了，压得他喘不过气。

放在门把上的手落下了，他转身，朝来时的方向走去。

奇犽躺在黑暗里，有点想念起几小时前的那个吻来。小杰的掌心暖烘烘的，像一盏不会熄灭的小火炉，他的身体也是。当他们肌肤相贴，那股热量就以身体传递，仿佛星火燎原，将他整个席卷。他闭上眼，想象自己被浓稠的黑夜一点点包裹，仿佛只有在这样的时刻，他才能放任那层保护自己的壳裂开一点缝隙，才能坦然地承认，原来自己是那样需要他。

他想得出神，没在意从窗台传来的窸窣声响。它可以是任何声音，是水珠和沙子，是夜风细瘦的手指叩击玻璃，奇犽睁开眼，视线在房间内漫无目地逡巡，在扫过露台的时候他愣了一下，一瞬间他以为自己眼花了，他眨眨眼，以为是幻象的人影并没有消失：在露台那处确实有个人，动作灵巧，熟稔，正跨过围栏要翻过来。

这本该是无比诡异的一幕，但他看清了那个人影，他的心陡然一坠，差点就从床上摔下来。他从床上跳起来，跌跌撞撞地跑过去，打开露台的门。

“奇犽。”

小杰坐在围栏上，正对他笑，在他身后是夜幕抖落的星星，像一颗颗发光的气泡，晃动，闪烁，在他身下是微波荡漾的海水，月光在浪尖洒下一串串珍珠，正随风上下起伏。

船身仿佛突然摇晃得厉害，又或许他其实是恐高的，他透过围栏的缝隙望见海水，感到一阵头晕目眩。他不知道这是因为后怕，还是什么别的。

“你疯了吗？”好像有一只手掐住脖子，呼吸梗在胸口，他开口，半晌，从紧绷绷的声带发出一点声音。“在半夜从这里翻进来？你到底在想什么啊？”

可是，明明是奇犽你带着我从这里翻进来的……小杰没想过奇犽的反应会这样剧烈，他被凶得发怔，还愣在原处，下一秒手腕却被用力握住。奇犽拖着他，将他扯得一踉跄，不容反抗地把他拽进房间。

“奇犽、”

“闭嘴，笨蛋。”他又被凶得一缩，委委屈屈地撇撇嘴，不再说话了。

奇犽将露台的门锁上，将他翻来翻去，上上下下地打量，像在确认他有没有受伤。小杰不敢再说什么，乖巧的任他摆弄。等他确定眼前这个人是完完整整的，才放开手。这会儿奇犽的气像是消点了，但他别开双眼，目光投向别处，不肯再看他。

“奇犽，别生气了。”小杰的声音小心翼翼的，很是柔软，不自觉地带着点示弱般的讨好。奇犽强迫自己不准抬头，他知道，只要自己看到那双眼睛，就一定会心软。虽然心软是迟早的事，但如果他心软得太快，小杰就永远意识不到这件事的严重性。

一只手伸过来，轻轻牵住他的衣角。“奇犽……”他轻声唤道。奇犽无动于衷地将衣角从那只手里扯出来，余光瞥见那只手僵硬地一缩。

好一阵，小杰没有别的动静。在这阵寂静之中，奇犽隐隐地内疚起来。他是不是太过分了。他动摇了，面对小杰，他总是一再打破自己的原则。他张了张嘴，正打算说些什么，下一秒，却什么也说不出了。一具温暖的身体贴上来，在他身前舒展小小的胸膛，那双稚嫩的，孩子的手臂坚定地环绕在他的肩膀。

“我来是因为有话想要和奇犽说。”

呼吸可能停滞了几秒，奇犽缓缓地，艰难地开口：“那也不能翻露台过来，这里可是二楼，有什么事我们可以明天再说的。”

“可是我等不到明天了！”小杰说，这句话让奇犽身子一颤，他无知无觉，仿佛不知道自己正在对奇犽做什么，将脑袋埋在他的颈窝。他好像突然变得爱撒娇了。他环在奇犽肩膀上的手臂赌气般收紧，“而且我怎么知道奇犽会不会像今天一样丢下我跑掉。”奇犽被说中软肋，组织好的语言都变得苍白无力。“我不会再丢下你了。”他最后说，他感到小杰将他抱得更紧，他的呼吸变得艰难，却并不是因为小杰的拥抱。这样的一个拥抱，他本可以轻易挣脱的。可奇犽没有这样做。他轻轻地闭上双眼。“我发誓。”

“那接下来不管我说什么，你都不会逃跑，对吗？”

“嗯，我不会的。”

小杰沉默了一会儿，再开口，说：“那你先发誓。”

“我不是已经发誓过了吗？”

他很是任性的：“我想听奇犽再说一篇。”

奇犽有些想笑，却还是顺着他的意思，他的手迟疑片刻，然后轻轻地覆在小杰的背上，“我发誓，你说什么我都会在这里。”

有一阵，他们只是安静地拥抱着，四周俱静，只有远处传来海浪翻滚的声响，在这片寂静中，他们听到彼此的心跳。

“奇犽。”他轻轻地，渴求地，往日那个横冲直撞的大胆孩子，此刻也变得害羞了，埋在奇犽颈窝里的脑袋动了动，像是想钻得更深。怦怦，怦怦。他闭上眼，听到两个同样频率的心跳。他听到心的声音。

“我喜欢你。”

小杰的声音因为埋在他的颈窝而不那么清晰，但奇犽清楚地听见了，每个字都重重地砸向他的耳膜，发出震耳欲聋的声响。

有那么几秒，他好像被这几个字砸得失神了，他就这么愣住，嘴唇蠕动，却发不出一点声音。

小杰以为他没听清，将头抬起来，与他目光相接，又说了一次：“我喜欢你，我喜欢奇犽。”

他的语言系统失灵了，事实上，他的整个内在发条装置都在这阵跌宕起伏的冲击之中停止运作。这是奇犽十三年人生中的头一次，他引以为傲的舌头仿佛被冻住了，过多的感情铺天盖地向他袭来，汹涌地没过他的脖子，几乎将他吞没。过载的那一刻，奇犽几乎就要溃败涂地，但他看见小杰的眼睛，那双眼睛正看向他，里面的感情再无遮拦，有羞怯，有不安，还有光芒闪烁的爱意。他想起方才的誓言。

他收紧覆在小杰背后的手，半晌，才找回自己的声音。他听见自己的声音在发颤：“你明白自己在说什么吗？”

“我知道。”

“那你知道，我们……”

“嗯。”小杰说，“我知道的。”

环绕着奇犽的手臂松开了，小杰的眼睛直视他的，他轻轻地笑，又像是觉得不好意思了，此刻，在那双眼睛里闪烁着的光芒在奇犽的心上刺了一下，“在奇犽走后，我也想了很久……可是我不是很擅长想问题，然后我想起米特阿姨告诉我的，所以，我问了‘这里’。”

他将手覆在心脏的位置，他天真地，却也认真地，在奇犽面前剖开赤诚鲜活的心脏，“我知道心跳的感觉，在高兴的时候，在难过的时候，在与家人在一起的时候，我很清楚它是怎样的。”

“可是在奇犽身边，它跳得很奇怪，它从来没有这样跳过，我没办法欺骗自己，所以，我想要告诉你……如果是我搞错了，奇犽拒绝了我，我可能会难过。可如果我什么都不说，那我一定会后悔一辈子。”

小杰说完了，睁着亮晶晶的眼睛看着他。在那里，有他已经熟悉的温暖的爱意，有笨拙地掩藏，却仍泄露的忐忑，还有些别的东西，令奇犽呼吸缓慢，心头滚烫。

坠落，他们好像跳进三月兔的兔子洞，进入一个倒转的世界，那里，左边永远是右边，镜子其实是实体，他们整夜醒着，那里的天国清浅，就如此刻海洋如此宁静，深邃。**

他看着小杰，就好像看到另一个自己。

奇犽鲁莽地捉住小杰的手，在他期待的眼神下，引以为傲的舌头从未如此让他失望过：“我也是。”

“也是？”小杰听起来对他的回答并不满意。这有点山雨欲来的前兆，果然，他就把手抽出来，不客气地往后退一步：“我说了那么多，奇犽就只回了一句‘我也是’？”

小杰看上去有些受伤。或许他的脸又红了，奇犽在心里骂自己，又是难为情，又是着急地想去捉小杰的手，未果，再去捉：“你这不是都知道我的答案了吗。”

“我想要听奇犽好好说，而不是这样敷衍我！”

“我没有——”

“奇犽真的太狡猾了，明明是你先亲的我，结果跑掉的是你，还要我过来先说喜欢，怎么可以这样耍赖、”

絮絮叨叨的声音止住了，因为奇犽忍不了地将他带进怀里，用嘴吞下了他的声音。小杰很快反应过来，他的心在怦怦跳，如此有力，鲜活地贴近了。心跳用他们之间的语言诉说着。他闭上眼睛，让奇犽的吻从颈窝滑下。月光如水一般，将他们摇晃的身体轻轻地含住。他笨拙地，轻柔地伸出手，缓缓环住那个颤动的背脊。


	3. Chapter 3

*

她在香薰机里添上精油，按下开关，不一会，雪梨和蜂蜜的味道弥漫开来。沙发旁是小桌，桌上摆一只玻璃杯，甜桃红酒在阳光下闪烁。电话被夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，在嘟嘟几秒后接通了。“嗨，妈妈。”米特说，“今天过得怎样？”

“店里不忙的吧？啊，你是说格兰特最近都有去店里帮忙的吗……嗯，我知道，我知道，回来的时候会在城里买礼物带给他的。”

海风掀起窗帘的一角，她伏在沙发，目光看向窗外，看海浪拍击绵延的地平线，太阳匍匐在一朵云后面，房间暗下去，不知从何处传来汽笛的轰鸣。

“……船上还不错，不过待久了也没什么意思……当然，船上什么都有，就差没把百货商场搬上来了……这里的歌剧院还挺不错，每晚都有不同的演出。”

“唉，妈妈。”电话那头的女人说了什么，米特叹了口气，只得无奈地笑，“我早就没有生他的气了……嗯，我知道的，他一直是这样。”

母亲还在絮絮叨叨说着什么，在继续插入话题之前，米特听见门外响起的一串脚步声，那一定不会是一个人发出来的，应该是两个以上的人在走廊奔跑才能制造出这种声音，她听见门外嘀嘀咕咕的说话声，然后有人发出低低的窃笑。

“妈妈，等一等。”她对着话筒说，抬头对门外喊：“小杰，是你在走廊上乱跑吗？”

低低的说话声募地停下来，一会儿，门被推开了，小杰在那里探头探脑的，手里还攥着另一个人的手腕。

“米特阿姨。”他在她不赞成的注视下不好意思地笑了，她看到他扭头说了些什么，那只被攥着的手腕动了动。门被完全推开了，露出站在小杰身后的另一个人。

“米特阿姨，我和你提到过的，这是奇犽。”

名叫奇犽的男孩要比小杰稍高，一张浮满红晕的瓷白脸颊，一头乱蓬蓬的浅色头发，米特有些好笑地看到他因为小杰的这句话局促地站直了。米特看得出，他或许是个面对大人游刃有余的孩子，却在她面前意外地搞砸了，只因为她是好朋友的阿姨。她这样想，不由得对奇犽微笑起来。

这个笑容或许鼓舞了他，他不再像方才那样紧绷绷的了。“您好，刚刚打扰到您休息了。”

“原来你就是奇犽，”米特的笑容还留在挂上，“之前小杰告诉我的时候，我还吃了一惊，这还是第一次他对我说，‘米特阿姨，我有了一个朋友’。”

奇犽的脸转过去，目光落到小杰身上。她的孩子挠挠头，米特惊讶地发现他的脸颊泛红。

“最近麻烦你陪小杰玩了，”米特看看奇犽，再看看小杰，“你们这是要去哪？”

“我们要去房间里玩电子游戏。”

小男孩们。米特摇摇头。她回到电话旁，听到那串脚步声渐行渐远，不久，她听见咔哒一声关。她将听筒重新放回耳边。

“妈妈？刚刚是小杰过来了。”

“小杰在船上玩得很开心，对了，他还交了一个不错的朋友。”

房间里只响起香薰机运作的声音，电话那头又说了什么，她站在窗边，看到一只海豚正跃出水面。

“是啊，我们很快就会回家了。”

门在身后阖上了，脚步在地面拍出急切的跫音，然后是咚的一声，是什么重物坠落的声音，桌上的杯子震了震，水面泛起细细的涟漪。他们陷入柔软的地毯，仰面躺平，胸膛上下起伏，光洁无暇的皮肤上覆一层薄薄的汗水。冷气嗡嗡地运作，小杰躺在他的身侧，两只热烘烘的胳膊紧紧地贴在一起，他翻了个身，将脑袋搁在奇犽的颈窝。

“玩电子游戏？”他用脚趾蹭蹭小杰的脚背，方才奔跑时地热量涌上来，令他脸颊红润，出汗。小杰转过脸来，一双眼睛自下而上看着他，杏子般圆圆的眼睛氤氲在腾腾热气里。

“奇犽的脸好红呀。”他天真又爱怜地说，手指覆上奇犽泛红的脸颊，抚摸他同样红润的嘴唇，看到那双眼睛里好似闪烁两簇幽火，变得更深，呈现出一种晶莹的紫色。

他翻身坐在奇犽身上，感到一阵令人心醉神迷的晕眩，他低头吻上那张微微张开的嘴唇，让奇犽含住他伸出的舌尖，湿滑地自上颚滑落。他的舌头在奇犽的口腔里黏溺地抵来抵去。奇犽将手放在他的后颈，缠住他乱窜的舌头，缓慢揉捏那处的软肉，他从喉咙里发出模糊的声音，身体在融化，在欲望的浪潮中，从肌理深处传来阵阵令人酥软的颤栗。

他被奇犽轻而易举地从身上翻过来，两具发烫地身体亲密无间地贴在一起，奇犽伏在他身上，小杰可以感受到那些伏在皮肤下的肌理在嗡鸣。覆在额前的银色发丝被汗浸湿了，他伸手将那些发丝他们凝视着彼此，发现对方都在发颤，呼吸炙热而绵长，好像两个溺水的人。

“我想摸摸你。”小杰说，睁着一双湿润迷蒙的眼睛，他的双颊酡红，就好像醉了。他听到奇犽的气息一下子变得急促，他捉住奇犽衣服的下摆，牙齿刮过鲜红的舌尖：“让我摸摸你，奇犽、奇犽……”他撒娇般地哀求，急不可耐的手从奇犽的背脊滑下，手指伸进那件薄薄的背心下面，他触碰到奇犽光滑的、节节分明的背脊，在他触碰过的那些地方肌肉條然紧绷。他的手被另一双轻轻握住。

“小杰，别动。”奇犽说。

他看上去呼吸艰难，双颊鲜红欲滴，浑身发烫。地毯划开褶皱，似涟漪层层的水面，小杰就躺在中间，在他的身下，眼角泛起潮红，从细白的牙齿之间露出的一点鲜红，嘴唇微张，他摊开的四肢薄而平坦，却令奇犽口干舌燥。

奇犽在小杰的注视下掀起背心的一角，他瞳孔放大，着迷地看着奇犽将衣服拉过头顶。“我好早就这样想了。”小杰轻声说，“什么？”奇犽的脸上有一瞬间的空白，但紧接着，他的呼吸便梗住了，因为小杰的手指在他的小腹逡巡，他大胆得几乎过了头，可脸颊却是一片绯红，羞怯得不敢去看他。

“你也摸摸我吧，奇犽。”小杰紧闭着眼睛说，此刻，他们勃起的地方紧紧贴在一起，他听到小杰发出的一点啜泣。仿佛有什么在奇犽的体内断开了，他轻轻呼气，俯下身去，吻上那张湿润的嘴唇。

奇犽的吻一下一下，从小杰扬起的颈脖滑落，拓下一条湿漉漉的银线，轻轻吸嘬那枚小小的喉结。他的手缓缓下移，从薄薄的胸膛，再到那几乎没什么肉的腰身，没入长着细小绒毛的鼠蹊。他捉住小杰的衣角，像拨开一颗汁水四溢的麝香葡萄。两具赤裸的身体紧紧相贴，难捱地蹭动，气喘吁吁地吻了又吻，他将手覆在小杰的手背，在被握住时他们皆是一颤。

“奇犽……”小杰呜咽地呢喃出他的名字，蜷缩的脚趾陷入地毯，在奇犽带着他的手上下抚弄时无助地晃动，像蹼水，在地毯荡出一串串波纹。“奇犽、”他惊慌又无助的，双手搂住奇犽的脖子，在情欲的冲刷下身体一顿一颤，失神地呻吟。奇犽将脑袋埋进小杰的颈窝，指尖抹过滴水的前端，一簇簇细小的快意聚成一波波洪流，在他体内横冲直撞。他绷紧的肌肉在打颤，伏下身子加速在小杰的掌心顶弄。他侧过脸寻找微张的嘴唇，含住小杰湿漉漉的舌尖。他听见模糊的呻吟从彼此的唇间溢出。

他像溺水那样缠在奇犽身上，睁开水汽氤氲的眼睛，将自己送进奇犽手里。他在高潮袭来时咬住他的肩膀。

有一阵，房间只剩下他们的喘息声。奇犽倒在小杰身上，脸埋进他的颈窝，湿热的呼吸打在脸侧。他们将彼此抱得那样紧，像尚未被宙斯分开的两个人。

小杰将鼻子埋进奇犽湿漉漉的发间，他嗅到属于奇犽的味道，很淡的汗味，还有橙花沐浴露的甘甜。他暗自记住他的味道，直至它如烟淌入血液。他埋在奇犽的头发里闷闷地说了什么。

“你刚刚说了什么？”奇犽从他的身上翻下去，他的脑袋侧过来，与他目光相接。午后时分，窗帘却紧紧拉着，房间里的明暗随云层和太阳而忽明忽暗。那双眼睛，小杰只消一眼就觉得美丽，当它在阳光下是宝石那样的蓝，早晨时会更深，是水洗牛仔裤的颜色，而在此刻，在他房间的地毯上，日光从针织缝隙里漏进来，曙光般在他的眼睛里闪烁。

他怔怔地想说什么，目光还落在他身上，看着，看着，渐渐地，被他注视的人表情变得不自然。一只手扣住他的脑袋，他撞在奇犽的锁骨上，撞进他硬邦邦的骨头。“不要一直这样看着我。”他在小杰耳边说，热烘烘地呼吸拂在小杰耳侧。现在，他的耳朵紧贴在奇犽胸口，隔着薄薄的一层血肉，他听到怦怦的心跳。

在半明半暗的房间里，奇犽将身上的疤痕展示给他看。

“这道是我四岁的时候留下的，这可能是我能记住的最早的一次。”他将裸露的背脊朝向小杰，在右肩胛上有一道红痕，随着时间的推移，伤口上已经长好了新肉，是和周围的肤色格格不入的淡粉色。

他伸手触碰那处，在掌心下，那处疤痕正随呼吸的动作缓慢起伏。

光线飘渺，黯淡，落在他的身体上，拓下一朵朵淡色的花。

“还有这个，我记得很清楚，是我弄坏了二哥的东西，和他打了一架留下的。”

他像是想起什么，转身过来，狡黠地看着小杰。“这个。”他指向肩膀，小杰顺着看向那处。一个隐约可见的牙印。“你咬的。”

他在奇犽挪揄地注视下慢慢地脸红了。“这，是我咬出来的吗？”他仿佛失忆般地呢喃，那里依旧可以看出一点的牙齿轮廓，渗血的地方已经结上细小的痂。

对方露出难以置信的神情，“别告诉我你忘了，你是草履虫脑子吗？”

那道落在奇犽肩头的牙印呈现出一种淡淡的白，小杰凑过去，鼻尖轻轻在上面点一点，“我咬得你疼吗？”他将嘴唇印在上面，感到在胸口涨满的情绪。他分辨了好久，才将它与别的满溢的感情区分开来。“不疼，你的气力就和小狗差不多吧。”在他说话时，小杰感到奇犽僵硬了一下，他将嘴唇分开一点，将牙齿印在上面，在旖旎私密的记忆里搜寻，试图重现那个印记。在齿下，那片被触碰的皮肤渗出细汗，他伸出舌头，把汗水舔进嘴里。

他……他喜欢这道疤痕。这是他留下的，在奇犽的身上，一道将冠以他的名字的痕迹。他心想。他的心怦怦跳，他垂下颈项，虔诚地吻这道印记。

“奇犽。”小杰抬起头，一双亮晶晶的眼睛像小鹿那般渴求。“我也想你这样咬我，我想要和你一样的痕迹。”

奇犽怔住了。他突然明白了小杰的意思。慢慢地，他抬起手，很慢很慢地，他将小杰拢入怀中。

他们的爱，在月色下破土的爱，同样于月色下滋长，于是无可避免的受到潮汐引力的影响。他们在白日逃到月亮的背面，在露台的墙下，在狭窄的隔间，在一切阴影之处，在那里，时间是静止不动，而他们是唯一客观的存在，奇犽将手搭在他的颈窝，将他推到墙上，他们急切又仓促地吻着彼此，在这条海中绿洲上，仿佛是两个备受饥渴煎熬的旅人，只能从对方的口中尝到淡水的味道。

有些动作是无法诉说的语言。

在夜晚，他将房门留一道缝，不开灯地躺在床上。从敞开的窗口飘来一丝丝甜味，那是米特阿姨摆在桌上的香薰蜡烛，空气里是无花果与烟草的味道，再后来是广藿香，雪松，和香草。黑魆魆的墙上跃动一轮摇曳烛光，月亮跨过海岸线，安静，皎洁地照耀在海面。

几小时前，小杰开始和米特阿姨陆陆续续地收拾东西。那些被带到船上来的东西，“怎么来的，就得怎么被带回去。”，他只留了替换的衣服，剩下的都被塞进那只大箱子里。他把箱子推进看不见的角落，不开灯，在黑夜的包裹下蜷起身体，就好像这样便是安全的，没有什么会被夺走，那一天也不会到来。

他不愿去想那个具体的日子，只让这个念头成为一个朦胧的符号。他让这个念头浮在脑海上空遥遥地飘荡，只要不去想，就不会降落。

尽管如此，他还是无可抑制地感到空落落的。身体的一部分仿佛化为烟雾，分针每走一步，就从他的体内抽走一缕。

十一点。

门被吱呀推开了，又悄悄阖上，小杰的脸转过去，昏暗之中，奇犽正朝他走来，烛火外圈的光晕的照亮他的一侧，他走到床边，挨着小杰坐下。“你怎么不开灯？”他说，将手里拿着的东西放到床头柜上。一只瓷白的碗，里面摆着些圆圆的东西，小杰凑近了嗅一嗅，发现是一小碗麝香葡萄。 

“不是有蜡烛嘛。”

奇犽听了撇撇嘴，做出一副无所谓的表情：“随你啦。”

一颗颗浑圆的，饱满的葡萄，晶莹剔透地摆在碗里，甘甜的果香冲破薄薄果皮。他们将碗端在窗台上，一颗一颗地剥开吃，果汁随破裂的果皮溢出，只是那样小小的身体，却盛满如此多的水分。他们不声不响地吃完了一碗，果汁将手指打湿，流在掌心，手腕，因糖分而变得黏腻。

海风轻轻卷起烛火，小小的火苗摇曳一下，又一下。蜡烛呲地一声熄灭了。

房间一下子陷入黑暗。奇犽眨眨眼，条件反射地去摸小杰放在身前的手。他摸了个空，小杰并不在那里。“奇犽。”他听到小杰的声音，身子刚刚坐起，就有一股冲力从背后撞来。他整个人被装得扑到在床上，罪魁祸首就将脑袋埋在他的颈侧，压抑地一阵轻笑。“怎么样，想要我下去吗？”他说，“那奇犽就先认输。”

那一点点重量坐在他身上，几乎和没有一样。“认输？你做梦。”奇犽说。他的手摸索到小杰的手腕，这个笨蛋，偷袭也不知道先控制他的手。他将他的手朝右侧一扯，那具身体就歪歪斜斜地晃动，他轻而易举地将小杰掀翻，转眼间位置就调换，他将手卡在小杰的腰侧，那里是他的敏感带，只要稍微一碰，他就战力全失。“认输吗？”这句话原话奉还，奇犽的手示威般在那处挠了一下，“还胡闹吗？”又是一下。小杰的身体一颤一颤的，他在笑，身子蜷缩着去躲避奇犽的手。“好了好了，我认输，我认输。”他将脑袋埋在枕头，身体瘫下去，奇犽翻身下来，在他身边躺平。小杰笑够了，从枕头里抬头，又朝奇犽扑过去。

他们打闹地滚作一团，笑声和喘息溢散在空气里。“你怎么精力那么旺盛？”奇犽说，小杰撞进他的怀里，气喘吁吁地望向他的眼睛。他将嘴贴在奇犽的嘴唇上，两片嘴唇只是碰了碰，奇犽就熟练地张开嘴，让他进来，他在他的舌间汲取到葡萄的味道，甜中带酸。他慢慢地将他拉进怀里，双手捧住小杰的脸颊，充满柔情地吻着。奇犽的身体一半悬在床沿，他像只小狗在奇犽的怀里乱蹭，热烘烘的身体就要陷入另一具身体，承受所有的重量。他知道奇犽不会把他推开，就算床沿下就是深深的悬崖。小杰想像他们此刻真的身处悬崖，他下一秒要奇犽与他赴死，奇犽也一定会毫不犹豫地答应。

但这里没有悬崖，他也不会要奇犽与他赴死。

月亮在空中是一团飘渺的光，越过层层黑夜，最终落在他们身上。月光淅淅沥沥地坠在他的脸上，他的嘴唇从奇犽的下巴滑落。他掰开那双捧住脸颊的手，将脸埋进他的掌心。他舔他的指缝，掌心的纹路，尝到葡萄与汗水的味道。

“在我的家乡有一棵很大的树，据说在人类聚居前就已经存在，”他在黑暗中闭上眼睛，想象那棵山毛榉高高耸立的样子，“没有人知道它有多大年纪，它的树冠很大，树干也很粗，小鸟都喜欢在上面筑巢。”

“在树的下面是一条河水，水不深也不浅，很适合游泳，也适合钓鱼，米特阿姨说我在走路前就先学会游泳了，我怀疑她在骗我，毕竟直到两年前，她才允许我去河里玩。”

他把脸靠近奇犽的手臂，听到血液在血管里流淌，而流淌的血液是流淌在身体里的河流。

他听到奇犽轻轻的声音：“真好啊。”漫不经心的，却隐隐流露出什么。

有什么东西堵在嗓子里，小杰想要说些什么，可话语来到嘴边却消失了。“嗯，那里真的很好。”他庆幸这是在黑夜中，黑夜模糊了痛苦的边界，将它和别的情绪搅拌在一起，黑夜让软弱变得可以原谅。他将脸侧过去，这样奇犽就看不到他的表情。

他还有别的可说。很多话，他想到山鲁佐德诉说故事的一千个日日夜夜。他希望时间就这样停止。

你看过初春时节的森林吗，雪水融化，顺着山地从黑黝黝的岩石上流下来，可以看到结束冬眠的小鹿，在夏天的时候，就去河边玩水钓鱼，还可以去海边，和出海的渔船一起，到时候，水手会教我们怎样判断风向，如何得知天气，那时候你就会知道月亮魔法的秘密。还有秋天，冬天……那么多的东西，我想和你一起看见。

我不想离开你。

可小杰说不出口。他们一日比一日亲密，相对的，有些话就越发难以对他说出口，面对奇犽，他有太多的话想说却不能说。“我们很快就要分开了。”，“我们以后怎么办，还能再相见吗？”，以及：

“我不想和你分开。”

每一句话都是断头台摇摇欲坠的铡刀，每一句都将提前死刑的到来。

他们并肩躺在小杰的床上，在他的房间，海潮窸窣，海面仿佛回荡宁芙的歌声。小杰转过头去，看到奇犽伸出手指去触碰起伏的窗帘，奇犽的眼睛漫无目的地望向房间的某处，目光比磐石还要坚硬。

他伸手，碰碰奇犽的手心。

“奇犽。”

他的脸转过来。“怎么了？”他的目光落在小杰身上，变得比月光还要柔软。或许因为，这是他们在这艘船上能够如此亲密的最后一个夜晚，所有的任性都可以被原谅。有一瞬间小杰以为自己要哭，但最终他没有，他知道奇犽只会比他更难过。小杰的目光在奇犽身上打转，牵住奇犽的手。“可以陪着我睡一会儿吗？”

握住的那个手心动了动。那只手翻过来，轻轻裹住他的手指。

“我会陪着你睡着的。”

他得到了想要的承诺，身体里紧绷着的那根线松开了，他握住奇犽的手臂，脸倒向他的肩膀。“奇犽。”  
“嗯？”那只望向他的眼睛睡意朦胧，眼睑沉沉欲坠，“我一点也不后悔。”小杰轻轻地说，声音飘渺得似梦呓，“我很高兴，能够喜欢上你，我真的很高兴。”

贴近他的手臂不自在的动了动，那双手将他握得更紧。在意识即将飞走之前，小杰感到凉凉的手指在抚摸他的脸，有谁的嘴唇小心翼翼地擦过耳廓。

“我也是。”

他露出一个细小的笑容，在奇犽手腕上画圈的速度渐渐变慢，一会儿，彻底不动了。

很长一段时间，房间里只剩均匀的呼吸。他躺在黑暗里，数着小杰呼吸的频次。奇犽将脸转过去，他的睡姿此时成了婴儿蜷缩的状态，在睡梦中手依旧捉住他的手腕，月光被薄纱窗帘滤过一次，将他的面孔照出模糊的轮廓，一张湿润的嘴唇微微张开，露出细小的牙齿，眼珠在眼皮下滚动，似乎在做梦，他不知道自己会不会出现在这个梦里。最好不要。奇犽希望这是个好梦。

奇犽静静地看了他一阵，然后坐起身，将手腕小心地从小杰的手里抽出来。小杰地眉头皱了皱，发出几声鸽子般的咕哝。奇犽没敢再动作，他等待一会儿，确认对方没有被吵醒的征兆，才松一口气。他必须要走，他不能确定自己是否拥有对清醒的小杰说再见的勇气，奇犽清楚的知道这一点。而事实上，此刻他已经在破碎边缘摇摇欲坠。

他最后看了一眼小杰，月光将他团团包裹，像一层不会破碎的胎衣。他强迫自己别开眼睛，推门走出去。

凌晨，崭新的一天。

他走在甲板上，来到他们第一次相遇的地方，远远地眺望月亮。他双眼一眨不眨，只是安静地凝视。

他想起他们第一次相遇，想起在琶音泯灭时视线相触的凝望，想起那个告白，想起他们在房间的地毯上整夜醒着，肌肤相亲，在那些夜晚，他们谁都没有提到未来，他们永远不会知道未来会发生什么，不知道前路漫漫将会通往何处，不知道那些亲吻与爱抚是否会变成回忆里刺痛的鞭子。他们努力过，可时间并未被留下。他们明明白白的知道，却依旧让它发生了。

可这是爱。在那之前，他从未想过爱，在那之前，他从未想过自己会获得这样的爱。曾经迷茫、踌躇的孩子，勇敢地跨过火焰，荆棘的伪装，触摸到无比柔软的内里，于是幡然醒悟，明白为什么人们会如此炙热而义无反顾地去爱。人类总会被时间抛下，即使跨过黑夜，也终究会死去。爱却永远在这里。他和小杰的爱，就在这个当下，在时间的洪流中永远留驻。如果一个人的一生的注定要走在路上，如果他注定要踏过那么多污浊的路……只是他至少拥有过。他再不会在害怕任何事。

奇犽想，自此以后，当他每一次看见月亮，小杰都会出现在他的身边。就像夜空永远拥有月亮，海会在，潮汐会涌动，太阳依旧会在第二天升起。

而你会永远拥有我。

他揉了揉冻僵的脸颊，看见一束来自灯塔的明亮灯光穿透黑夜，在那处，一排蜿蜒的海岸线在夜空如群星褶耀。他遮住一个小小的哈欠，转身往自己的房间走去。

月色温柔，动人地流淌，照亮来时，也照亮回家的路。

尾声

九月的空气变得清爽，忧郁，火热的夏天将一切热情都燃烧殆尽，并没有为即将而来的秋季留下什么，天空脱离那种轻浮飘渺的状态，蓝色开始沉淀，经历过雨季洗礼的河流逐渐变得臃肿。到每年的这个时候，家里的醋栗刚收获不久，米特就变得更忙了，要忙店里的生意，要抽空把这一批新鲜的果子处理成果酱，还有，小杰明天就要去学校了，今天得多做点好吃的为他送行，可到现在行礼还没收拾完……她一筹莫展。她在房间里走来走去，喊小杰的名字。她推开朝向花园的窗户，在山茶花枝桠间找到藏匿在其间的影子。

“小杰！”她朝那里大喊。树丛动了动，一个灵活的影子从上面跳下来，枝桠晃荡，落下片片花瓣。

他还在修那棵树，米特在心里叹气。他根本没什么做园艺的天赋。

“米特阿姨，怎么了？”

“现在上来，让我们收拾好你去学校的东西。”她说，想了想补充道：“我给你两分钟。”

一会儿，门外传来咚咚咚的脚步声，门被推开，小杰在门口露出半个脑袋，心虚地对她笑。他在这个暑假长高了不少，现在已经是个彻底的青少年，太阳把他晒得更黑了，脸被泥土弄得脏兮兮，乱糟糟，活像个野孩子。

“米特阿姨……”

“我改主意了，现在先去把脸洗干净，还有你的脏手，快。”

整理行李并不是那么繁琐的工作，只是需要些时间，因为要在那里待上很久，需要考虑的地方也就更多。他们先收拾日用品，再是鞋子、衣物，“开学就是十年级了，在学习上也要用点心思，不要像上学期一样，踢足球踢伤了腿，到最后还得补课。”她一边将衣服重新叠整齐，一边絮絮叨叨地念着，“小杰，你听到了吗？”她没有听到回答，事实上，她没有听到那边传来任何动静。

她转过头，看见小杰盯着手里的帽子看，头埋得低低的，米特看不见他的表情。

“小杰？”

他坐在那里，目光忽得变飘渺，在那一瞬间，他好像并不存在与当下，他的思绪飘走了，只留下一个孤独的肉体，他握着的那顶帽子，将它小心地放在膝头，手指熟稔，怀念地摩挲。她放下手中的衣服，走到小杰身边。

“这顶帽子怎么了吗？”她轻轻地问，唯恐惊扰了什么。

敞开的窗外，一只小鸟站在枝头，落下一串清脆的啁啾。她在这阵啾鸣中听到小杰的声音。“这是奇犽的帽子。”

就像被这只小雀啄了一口，她的眼睛轻轻睁大了，“哦。”

许久，房间里没有沉默以外的声音。然后是啪嗒，啪嗒，淅淅沥沥，一连串的啪嗒声。那张肩膀在这些年里逐渐变得宽阔，米特曾以为她的孩子已经长大，变得坚强，足以承受一切。而在此刻，那里却蜷缩着，他又变回几年前的那个失魂落魄，伤心欲绝的孩子。一滴，两滴，三滴……数不清的眼泪在坠落，滴在手背，帽子，腿上。她的心被轻轻地一扯，眼眶发烫，她伸手，把小杰搂进怀里。她抚摸那个颤抖的背脊。

“好了，好了。”她轻声说。

END

*出自2010年电影，但本篇故事发生于2000年  
**出自伊丽莎白·毕肖普《失眠》


End file.
